


Freedom of one sort

by Keenir



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Coda, Gen, set some time between Rogue One and Episode Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Saw Gerrera is alive once more...thanks to Darth Vader.





	

"You are awake, Saw Gerrera.  There is no use pretending."

Saw opened his eyes, and saw precisely who that had sounded like:  Darth Vader.  "You captured me.  Congratulations," Saw said, and felt a small pain.  He looked down to see what had caused it - singed flesh puckered around a catherter system - and knew his neck had not only bent further than it had bent in recent months... _past where human necks would stop.  And it didn't hurt, it didn't snap.  It just - moved.  I'm still alive._

"Yes," Vader said.  "Refreshing, is it not?"

Saw unbent his neck and looked at Vader.  "What's refreshing?"

"Freedom.  Movement is rarely treasured until it is woefully restricted."

"The Rebellion and I agree on that," Saw said.

"Whereas you and I felt it in our bones," Vader said.  "That is why I had you unearthed from the ruins of your cave, and brought back to life.  I saw no reason to undo your hard work at lessening the human parts of you - there is a comfort to be found in the mechanical, I agree."

Blinked, then Saw chuckled and felt the truth of pain as his lungs moved.  Laughter done, he said, "You need me alive."

"Need is not a factor," Vader said.  "Your devotion had made you...like me.  This is my reward for you."

"You misunderstand devotion," Saw said.  "I do not serve -"

"You deliberately misunderstand; be warned I do not tolerate that even among my staff.  Your devotion, your anger, your single-minded drive to destroy the Empire."

"I'm dangerous."

"Of that, I am aware.  You remind me of myself...long ago."

Feeling a need for a stabilizing puff of tank air, Saw started to reach for where the hose had always been  --  and felt the rebreather mask rise up to settle on his mouth and nose, and there was only so long Saw could hold his breath before he inhaled...crisp, healthy healing air.

Waiting until Saw was done with the breather, Vader felt the man's glare, would have felt it even had his eyes not been recoverable.  And said, "You believe I am lying."   Not accusatorily, not disbelievingly.

"Of course."

"When you are capable of leaving your present position," Vader said, "you are free to roam throughout this facility."

"I'll sabotage it," Saw promised.

"You already died once, and were brought back by me in the rocks far from anywhere.  Do you think I could not do it again in my palace?" Vader asked.

"Then what do you expect me to do?  Knuckle under?"

"I would not think so, nor would I expect it.  What I expect is for you to live."

"Or?"

"There is no 'or'."

* * *

Days passed.  Weeks.  No news came - not via messenger, laser, droid, or any other way.  _Vader's as good as his word, lets me wander anywhere I like in this place.  Can't go outside, but there's nothing out there anyway._ _And he - and all his underlings - leave me alone.  Nobody in these halls but myself and my thoughts and my memories; Vader's revenge?_

But there was a plan.  Saw had known that would be the case, back when he was being rebuilt.

There was no need to say it: there were undoubtedly recording devices everywhere, to keep an eye on him. And whether there were or not, Saw knew Vader had a point in one regard: the two of them were too alike, _so he knows I'm thinking this:  
_

 _Every place has a way out.  And I'm going to find this place's, no matter how long it takes, and I'll be getting back in the fight_.


End file.
